nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Fantasifestivalen 30
Fantasifestivalen 30 was the 29th edition of the Swedish music competition Fantasifestivalen, which selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 30. It was organised by Sveriges Television (SVT) and took place during the period of Autumn 2019. The format of the competition consisted of six shows again: four semi-final rounds, a second chance round and a final. The 28 competing entries were divided into four semi-finals, with seven compositions in each. From each semifinal, the songs that earn first and second place will qualify directly to the final, while the songs that place third and fourth proceed to the Second Chance round. The bottom three songs in each semifinal become eliminated from the competition. An additional four entries qualify from the Second Chance round to the final, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to 12. All six shows are hosted by Ace Wilder and Robin Bengtsson. Format Fantasifestivalen 30, organised by Sveriges Television (SVT), was the second edition of the contest in a row in which the competition took place in different cities across Sweden. The four semi-finals are held at the Malmö Arena in Malmö (23 October 2019), the Coop Norrbotten Arena in Luleå (27 October 2019), the Scandinavium Arena in Gothenburg (31 October 2019) and the Saab Arena in Linköping (4 November 2019). The Second Chance round will take place at the Stiga Sports Arena in Eskilstuna (9 November 2019) while the final will be held at the Friends Arena (1 December 2019) in Stockholm. Twenty-eight entries compete in the semi-finals, with seven entries taking part in each show. The top two entries from each semi-final advance directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries advance to the Second Chance round. The bottom three entries in each semi-final become eliminated. An additional four entries qualify to the final from the Second Chance round, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to twelve. Entry selection Entries for the 30th competition have been selected through two methods: *Eight of the entries were chosen by a selection panel from submissions received by SVT through an open call for songs. *Twenty of the entries were selected by SVT via special invitations from other broadcasters to artists and songwriters in order to celebrate the anniversary edition. SVT opened two submission contests that accepted entries between 1 September 2019 and 6 October 2019 for interested artists and songwriters to submit their proposals for the competition. The Regular contest was open for entries that had at least one songwriter that already had a musical work published, while the Public contest accepted entries from songwriters without previously published musical work. Entries submitted for the competition were required to be new compositions which had never been published and between 2–5 minutes in length. The choice of language was free. Presenters At a press conference in October 2019, Ace Wilder and Robin Bengtsson were presented as the main hosts for all six shows of Fantasifestivalen 30. Competing entries The twenty-eight competing artists were announced on a press conference held in February 2019. Semi-finals As in several previous editions, Fantasifestivalen commences with four semi-finals, which determine the eight entries that advance directly to the final and the eight entries that qualify to the Second Chance round. The running order for the semi-finals are announced shortly before the semi-final. The semi-final results are based solely on viewer votes. Two rounds of voting take place in each semi-final to determine which entries would advance further and which entries would be eliminated. All seven competing entries in each semi-final participate in the first round of voting where the top five advances to the second round, while the bottom two are eliminated. In the second round of voting, the two entries that occupy the first and second places qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries proceed to the Second Chance round. The fifth placed entry is eliminated. All votes from the second round of voting are added to the votes that each entry received from the first round of voting in order to determine the final outcome. Semi-final 1 The first semi-final took place on 23 October 2019 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö, hosted by Ace Wilder and Robin Bengtsson. Semi-final 2 The second semi-final took place on 27 October 2019 at the Coop Norrbotten Arena in Luleå, hosted by Ace Wilder and Robin Bengtsson. Semi-final 3 The third semi-final took place on 31 October 2019 at the Scandinavium Arena in Gothenburg, hosted by Ace Wilder and Robin Bengtsson. Semi-final 4 The fourth semi-final took place on 4 November 2019 at the Saab Arena in Linköping, hosted by Ace Wilder and Robin Bengtsson. Second Chance round The Second Chance Round took place on 9 November 2019 at the Stiga Sports Arena in Eskilstuna, hosted by Ace Wilder and Robin Bengtsson. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 30 took place on 1 December 2019 at the Friends Arena in Stockholm, hosted by Ace Wilder and Robin Bengtsson. Twelve songs compete — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting will select the winner. Category:Fantasifestivalen Category:NVSC 30 national selections